the_wild_critters_rp_roomfandomcom-20200214-history
Laus
Laus Laus is a scientist working for the still unknown company that created Steve, he was one of the original creators of Steve, and after his creation he was promoted to be a supervisor for Steve, and a small group of scientists. Oddly enough, whilst he was given the promotion and several other things by his boss Septim, he still heavily dislikes him. Laus however, is no longer alive. Existing only as a memory. Personality Laus likes to be on top of situations, he can be quite controlling and sometimes even a bit demanding, should you remind me of his rudeness at times however, he will respect it and tone it down. But whilst he tends to stay smart and on top of things.When things goes crazy, it goes all black for Laus. Indeed, Laus has trouble managing stress. And should he be in trouble, he can even pass out spontaneously from overstressing himself. Which as an example happened when Laus was threatened with a demotion from having lost Steve. And Lone told him that Steve was being mindcontrolled by Hartcourt. Pokemon Laus is only currently known to carry one pokemon, A magneton named Cee. However, Cee is without master, as Laus is now dead. Lore Laus appeared in the forest after Steve had failed to return to the lab he was supposed to be in one night. He tracked down Steves location, or so he thought he would, with a very special phone gifted to him by Septim. It found a signal to a tracker that was planted in Steve's pants, which Steve had left in the warehouse as he changed to Sin's set of armor. From here on, Laus befriended Lone. And they both spend time together, doing geeky scientific chings. Such as looking at ways to make Sin recover and Reparing an EMP box made by Steve. The day after, he took home, having to report to his workplace, and they kept him quite busy. As he didn't even manage to return before Steve would appear for himself! Whilst the lab questioned Steve why he had disappeared, he responded with nothing more than that he "Got lost" and "Couldn't find my way" In the meantime however, unknown to Laus, the phone gifted to him by his boss Septim was used to listen in on Lone and Laus as they talked which gave Septim information about a second mewtwo that he wanted to buy... Naturally, Lone was quite angry with Laus the next time they met, and he managed to both search him and threaten him with his sword wielding gardevoir Minister before they both calmed down, and made the conclusion that Laus was to be trusted, and the phone he got from Septim was then destroyed, Laus went back to his organisation with doubts about it and how legal it was, and a gift from Lone. A blue ring with a gem on it. Which Laus certainly seem to expect to be more than what it seems... He never got to find out, however. As the moment after, Septim murdered Laus through forcing poison down his throat... He now lies buried outside the warehouse.